City Boy
by Roth-Grayson Kydd
Summary: AU.I've was living my without realizing i was being deceived. My best friend, a back stabber and my boyfriend a cheater. I didn't see this until a stranger opened my eyes and showed me the truth. Rob/Rae
1. Chapter 1

**City Boy**

**RothGraysonKydd**

**Summary: AU - I've was living my without realizing i was being decieved. My best friend, a back stabber and my boyfriend has always been a cheater. I didn't see this until a stranger opened my eyes and showed me the truth. Fall once, and you may never get back up again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, i dont even own any DVD sets :( lol**

**(NEWS! I've updating and changing it thanks to Raven1777's advice, she and i will now be co-writting this story. Thats why there's been a delay in the updates.)**

**A/N: Just a few names so no one gets confused. The others still have the same names.**

**Bumble Bee - Karen**

**Cyborg - Vic or Victor**

**Slade - Wilson**

**Starfire - Kori**

Chapter One

Thursday night, Raven was wide awake with a book in her hand. She wasn't reading, she couldn't concentrate as much as she wanted to because her mind would wonder back to Wilson. She was so happy that she had him in her life. He had even allowed Terra - who was practically a sister to her- to live with them while Terra finished colledge for the rest of the year.

Wilson is eight years older then her so she wasn't suprised that at first Terra had been against their relationship four years ago. But these things worked themselves out eventually and now Terra was more than happy for Raven, now that she was getting married. Even when she had asked him about adoption, he encouraged her. Becoming a new member in their family, five year old Melvin quickly adjusted to her new home.

Wilson was working late again tonight so she wouldn't see him past midnight, while Terra was in the living room on the main floor - after Terra moved in, they moved downstairs - with several books spread open across the floor.

Raven's cellphone rang, Kori, her other best friend sent her a text message. _'Im here, meet me at the front door?'_ Raven stood up walking past Melvin's room. She was already sound asleep then she heard the door ring, she left to get to the door and met Kori outside.

"Why are you here so late?" Raven asked.

Kori greeted her with a hug. "Hey, girl, you ready to party!" It was more of a statement then a question. "Roy is coming over this tonight and he's gonna spend the whole weekend with me! Isn't that great? He wants to meet up at the club."

Kori's relationship with Roy was a long distance one. He lived in Star City and would spend every weekend with her and visit her whenever he was able to.

Kori followed her into the house, a large bag in her hand. "So dont say no before you hear me out."

"No." Raven said. Kori wasn't sure if it was 'no she's not going to hear her out' or 'no' as the answer to the question she had yet to ask.

"Please Rae. Karen and Victor will also be there but i need you to keep me company. Those two always dissapear and Roy wont be there for a while."

"Then why not go later?"

"Because i want you to come, Wilson hasn't taken you out for a long time."

"Thats because he's been busy with work." She replied defensivly. "Even if i did agree to go, i dont have anything to wear."

Kori grinned mischiviously. "Thats why I brought you a little something." She held out the bag towards Raven. She hesistated. "Please Rae, you need to go out and have some fun!"

Kori dug out a short black dress from the bag, and pushed Raven to one of the guest rooms. A little while later Raven and Kori stepped out to the living room.

Terra paused her studies to look at Raven. "Wow Raven, you look great! You going out?"

Raven nodded. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her every curve. Her long black hair was out of her usual pony tail, and there was even a hint of make up that made her amethist eyes stand out.

"C'mon lets go." Kori said, she looked very eager to go.

"When Wilson gets home, tell him i'll be spending the night with Kori." Raven said before she shut the door behind her.

They hoped into Kori's red convertible, driving towards the city. When they got there, it was so crowded that a line was starting to form. It was a good thing that Victor was a bouncer there and since today was his day off, he waited until the girls got there. Once Victor led them inside -he told his other boncer buddy to let in Roy Harper when he got there- he recieved a few complaints from the others in line.

The music was blasting, several people already dancing to the lastest hit blaring from the speakers, and multi colored lights flashed down the dance floor. He took them to one of the round booths in the back, where Karen was waiting for them.

"I'll get you guys something to drink." Victor said as he walked away from them. As soon as he returned with the drinks for the two girls, he took Karen out to dance.

Kori tried to get Raven to dance but she refused, after a while you could only beg so much. Kori pouted, still Raven wouldn't budge. She was glad she spotted Roy, Kori stood squealing with delight. Then she stopped.

"Who's his friend?" Raven asked.

"I didn't even... know he was going to bring anyone else."

Walking right behind Roy was a man a little bit taller than him. He was dressed in jeans and red shirt with a black leather jacket. He had long jet-black hair that covered his eyes a bit. He was right down handsome, catching several girls attention as he walked by them.

"...So thats when i realized how much damage i caused. You should've seen it!" Roy was bragging again, his friend chuckled. Roy hugged Kori and kissed her. "Hey, Babe. Sorry im late, he was in town this weekend to so i thought he could join us."

Kori nodded.

"So this is your girl? Wow, Roy you really weren't exagerating. She is beautiful." His voice was very deep, completely alluring. He winked at the girls.

"Why, thank you." Kori blushed.

"Hey, watch it!" Roy squeezed her tighter, kissing her again and smile. "She's mine."

Raven made a gaging noise, sticking out her tongue childishly at Roy.

"Oh, this is Raven by the way." Roy nodded towards her. "Girls, this is-"

"Robin, call me Robin." Robin interrupted Roy. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Kori said. "Please, take a seat." Roy and Kori sat in the middle of the booth, Robin on his side, Raven on hers.

Roy whispered something in Kori's ear that made her giggle. That gagging feeling came back again. Robin just sat there feeling a little awakward at the lovey dovey couple next to him, but at the same time amused with Raven's responce.

"So, uh Raven, do you like to dance?" He asked, tired of only the sound of Kori's giggle in their booth.

"Nope. I was dragged here." She replied monotenously. She leaned so that her chin rested on the palm of her hand. "Literally."

"Um ok..." Robin ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back for only a momment. Raven got a glimpse of his eyes; they were an icy blue color, she wasn't sure if she saw specks of green because of the lights. "How bout a joke...?"

Raven raised her eyebrow curiously.

"So a guy walks into a bar..."

Raven stood up, rolling her eyes before he could even finish his joke.

"Wait," He called to her. "Ok that joke is lame, I know." When she didn't sit down, he asked where she was going.

"Im just going to get another drink." She walked away without looking back at him. "Im not really in the mood for corny jokes either." She muttered under her breath.

Pushing her way through the sweaty bodies dancing irritated her, but what had irritated her more was Roy and Kori completely ignoring her, and Robin's social awkwardness just creeped her out, like he was trying hard to impress her or something. He looked like your average player but his behaivior was completely shy.

Raven made it into the counter, the bartender making qiuck conversation as he made her a drink. Once he handed it to her, he moved on to another customer. She sighed, this wasn't the fun night Kori had hope she would have. Unfortunately for her, the night was just starting. She ordered a couple more drinks.

Then all of the sudden Raven felt someones arms wrapping around her wais, pulling her back against his body. Robin was going to pay, she wasn't in the mood for these games. "What do you-" She froze once she got a good look at the man holding her and it wasn't Robin.

"Whats a pretty thing like you doing alone, gorgeous?" His was completely drunk by the sound of his voice. She could smell the alcohol reecking off of the stranger.

She cringed. "Let go of me!" Raven tried to push him back, but surprisingly he was stronger than he looked. His wide grin told her he was trouble. She tried to look for her friends, but he was blocking her view.

"Come with me, I'll show you a great time." He pressed her even closer to his body.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Is everything ok, baby?" Raven heard the all too familiar deep voice of Robin. She never thought she would be glad to see him so soon. He winked at her, hoping she would go along with it. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Is there a problem...?" His gaze turning into a glare as he face the man.

Obviously her harraser was intimidate by six foot something that was Robin, letting go of her. "I'm sorry, I must've confused her with some else." He stumbled away from her, pushing his way through the croud.

Robin leaned back against the counter, and exhaled. "Didn't think was actually worked!" He laughed. Her frightned yet confussed expression stopped him cold. "Are you ok?" His voice full of sencered concern.

"I... Im better," She paused. "Baby?"

He smiler at her, pulling out a stool for her. "Plan A was to beat the crap outta him. But I would get myself kicked out, and we dont want that now do we?"

"Hmmp...Yeah sure." She replied sarcastically. She sat next to him, he was looking like he was waiting for her to say something else.

"Ouch, I dont get a thanks?"

If he hadn't just scared away the other guy, she would've slapped that cocky smirk off of his face. She sighed rubbing her temples, trying to soother away her sudden headache. Perhaps it was time for her to go home. "Thanks, but i should really get going."

Raven stood up, wondering why the room was begining to spin around her. When Robin held her hand it stopped spinning, she saw that the room was suddenly dissapearing around her. The flashing lights, gone. The music stopped playing. There was nobody but Robin holding her hand.

"Let me take you home." Robin pleaded soflty. "You look like you need my help."

She nodded without thinking. She still hadn't found her friends but she knew she had to leave. With Kori's house key in her possesion, she knew she was going to be there alone... with Robin.

--

It was well past midnight by now, and Wilson arrived home. He walked past Melvin's room, not even bothering to check on her. He dropped the suit case in the hall before darting down the stairs. Once inside his room he discarted his jacket, pulling his shirt over his head and stop half way. He felt another pair of hands already working to remove his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Then he quickly removed his shirt completly.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" He hissed. "Where's Raven?"

"She's out tonight." She captured his lips, pulling him closer by his neck. "With...Kori," She said breathlessly in between their kiss. Eagarly he removed her shirt, burying his face in her neck. Before he pick her up to take her to his bed, he kicked the door shut behing him.

**A/N: Thats chapter one for you, pretty much reveals everything in the summary. I hope you like because im ready to post the next chapter soon. One more thing, instead of Wilson i had originally Beast Boy (Gar) but he sounded too possessive, and OOC so i change it into Slade. That means no BB in here.**

**Please Review, let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**City Boy - RothGraysonKydd**

**(NEWS! I've updating and changing it thanks to Raven1777's advice, she and i will now be co-writting this story. Thats why there's been a delay in the updates.)**

**A/N: ****Special Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing!**

**  
****AtlantaGeorgia**

**Raven1777**

**Fiery Dragon164**

Chapter Two

They stepped out of the club - or sumble in Raven's place - she didn't even mind that he held her very closer to him. "I hope you aren't afraid of motorcycles." He said when they stopped infront of a red motorcycle. Honestly, she was terrified of them but right now it seemed like the only way to get home. She was absolutely sure that Kori and Karen weren't ready to leave just yet.

Robin handed her a helmet, and hoped on the bike. He reved the engine when she sat down and place her hands on his shoulders. He chuckled, grabbing her hands and wrapped them around his wairst. "It's probably better this way." He said loud enough for her to hear over the roaring engine. She pointed towards the direction he needed to get to Kori's house. Half way through she was so terrified that she leaned her head on his back, gripping on to save her dear life.

When they arrived to Kori's house, he insisted on walking her inside. At the door there was a slight hesitation from both of them. She didn't want him to leave yet, and he wasn't ready to walk away from her.

"I should get back." Robin said, his body didn't move an inch at all. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Wait," She paused for a momment. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, all she knew was that she didn't want him to leave. "Why did you do that?" Obviously, she was referring to earliers event at the club.

He stepped closer to her. "I... I dont know, i just didn't like the way he was looking at you, especially the way he was taking advantage of you." He looked away, shaking off his anger.

Raven held his face in both of her hands, their faces inching closer. Until finally their lips met, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist - it was comforting, unlike the strangers touch - pressing her closer to his muscular body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss was more intense, almost tasting the bitter alcohol in her mouth. Robin pushed her through the door, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Together, they fell back on the couch only stopping briefly to catch their breaths. Raven was mezmorized by his icy blue eyes. Her hands begining to trail down his chest, pulling off his shirt. Her fingers tracing his muscles. She pulled his head down and kissed him but he didn't kiss her back.

"Not like this," He whispered. "You're drunk..."

She made a sickly face, shoving him off of her and ran as fast as she could to through the closest door.

Robin sat up on the floor, scratching his head. He hoped he didn't offend her. He stood up quickly when he heard a strange noise from the direction she headed. When he got closer, he heard the toilet flushing. He walked into the room as she was rinsing her face.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, walking past him towards the bedroom and sat down. "Im so sorry you had to hear that." She giggled. "I think i've might have had to much to drink."

"You dont usually drink do you?"

She shook her as she fell back, groaning. Robin took the bed sheets and covered her.

"You should get some rest then," He advised, as he headed towards the door.

"Dont leave yet." She whispered. Robin barely heard her say, and stopped.

He sighed as he sat by her feet. He was being a complete gentleman to her, he was the one who had stopped them from having a one night stand they would both regret. She didn't know when she was going to see him, or if this was the only night that she was mean to have. But something mentally hit her, like a bag of bricks.

She was engaged! Why was it that she was glad she left her ring at home? She didn't even worry about the fact that she handn't mentioned that to him. She came to the conclusion that for once, she couldn't help her self.

For him, it was hard to regain his self control. If they hadn't stopped, he was sure that they would go all in. He sighed, he shouldn't even be there. The only reason why he had agreed to join Roy was so that he could meet Kori, the one girl he wouldn't shut up about. The smile on Robin's face showed no regret tonight.

"Chilvary isn't dead, just near extinction." He joked, getting a smile out of her.

"Married?" She continued to question him out of curiosity.

"Nope."

"Then you have a girlfriend?" She asked, sounding dissapointed. Obviously she had forgotten her own relationship. Again.

"I'm here to meet a friend." He simply replied.

After a few more rounds of 21 questions, she fell asleep in her arms while his head leaned against hers. Hours later he woke up startled by the sound of the front door slamming. Then followed by a playfull scream and giggle. The noise faded into a different room. He stood up, careful not to wake up Raven and peeked out side the door. The hallway was clear. He looked back at Raven and left.

**A/N: I was hesitating, trying to decide if i wanted them to sleep with eachother but then i couldn't have both Raven and Wilson cheat on eachother. Gotta say this story is really fun to write!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Review! :)**

**In the next chapter...**

"So, remember how i was telling to about Richard a few days ago. The online dating thing?" Terra casually mention, Raven nodded. "Well, he's here on a bussiness trip and he wants to meet me tonight! I can't wait to finally see him in person, i hope his picture wasn't exagerrated."


	3. Chapter 3

**City Boy**

**RothGraysonKydd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, they own me! 8D haha **

**(NEWS! I've updating and changing it thanks to Raven1777's advice, she and i will now be co-writting this story. Thats why there's been a delay in the updates.)**

**RobRae4ever! - Glad you liked it! :)  
**

**AtlantaGeorgia - Here's the next one, hope you enjoy! **

**Blz1990 - lol im glad this is interesting, thanks for the review!**

**Raven1777 - Thanks, you know i never thought of it that way, i just wanted for the two to have a special moment without taking it too far (maybe Raven had a little too much to drink and got a bit out of control ;) The hookup was just a little twist that i thought i'd throw in before the drama begins. :)**

Chapter Three

Raven woke up in Kori's guest room, her head was throbbing even worse than last night and she didn't feel any better since Robin had heard her purger her dinner. Wait, where was he? She was one hundred percent sure he had fallen asleep before she had.

She stood up, usually the smell of eggs and bacon would make her mouth water but not today. She was sick to her stomach. Outside she could hear Roy and Kori, giggling again.

"Morning Rae," Kori greeted, laughing as Roy tickled her. Raven sat in table, Kori placed a plate of food in front of her when Roy let go of her. "Are you hungry?"

"Damn, you look awful!" Roy didn't held back, almost oblivious to Raven's glare. Then he grinned, "Hold on, I got the perfect thing for hangovers."

As he dissapeared into the kitchen, Kori sat down next to her with her own plate of food.

"So, you and Robin dissapeared together last night." She nudged her, trying to contain her excitment. Raven knew that Kori had always wanted what was best for her, but she was already happy with Wilson. She was having a hard enough time with everyone else telling her what was 'best for her'. How would they know, she knew exactly what she wanted.

As Kori was about to ask her for the details, Roy returned and placed a coke, some advil and pepto bismal infront of her.(1) "Its the Hangover Kit." He said all too proud.

Raven pushed it away, along with the food. "I just want to go home, please." She groaned.

Kori drove her home after breakfast. When Raven stepped through the doors, she saw that Wilson was about to leave for work.

She kissed him before he left, "Bye, honey."

He said he was late and climbed into his car, speeding out of the drive way. She walked back inside, seeing that Terra was washing the dishes.

Melvin turned her attention away from the T.V. when the door closer and saw her mother. "Hi mommy! Where have you been? I like your dress, its pretty!"

"Hey sweetie," She sounded even more tired now. "Mommy was at your auntie Kori's house. Did you eat already?"

Melvin nodded. "Yup, auntie Terra cooked my favorite!"

"I swear, auntie Terra spoils you too much." Raven patted Melvin's head before heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks for last night," She said taking a seat. "I feel terrible about leaving Melvin to you this morning. I hope she wasn't too much."

Terra smiled, drying her hands on a dish rag. "Don't even worry about it, you know i can handle it."

"Do you know what time Wilson got home?"

"Nope," She turned her back to Raven. "I was already sleeping by then. You look terrible." She added before taking a seat.

"I uh, had a little too much to drink last night and spent the night at Kori's." She didn't mention the fact that she fell asleep in another mans arm's last night.

"You need anything?"

"I'll just make myself some herbal tea."

"So, remember how i was telling you about Richard a few days ago. The online dating thing," Terra casually mention, Raven nodded. "Well, he's here on a bussiness trip and he wants to meet me tonight! I can't wait to finally see him in person, I hope his picture wasn't exagerrated."

"Oh, really?" She asked, not even interested about it at the momment. She slowly sipped the tea and sighed in relief.

"I hope its ok that he's coming here."

"No, its fine with me."

"Awesome! Now I have to go to school before i'm late!"

* * *

Wilson arrived home by four, he walked in Raven cooking their dinner, since Terra barely knew how to cook eggs and french toast. He smelled the roasting chicken as she was starting to prepare a salad.

He stood right behind her and beggan to nibble on her ear a bit. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"Mhmm yeah. Terra invited a friend for dinner, he's coming tonight." Raven mention, turning to face him.

He looked angry for a momment. "Who is he?"

Raven smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. "Richard something... Gregson. I think."

"How come i've never heard of him before?" He began interogating the wrong person.

"Well, maybe you should go ask Terra. She's in the backyard playing with Melvin."

Wilson walked away without a word. He found Terra near Melvin's little play house and sent Melvin inside.

When Terra was out of Melvin's sight, he grasped her arm. "Who the hell is Richard?"

"Calm down Wilson, you're hurting me!" She scoweled. "What does it matter to you anyways?

"Because you are mine, Terra." He replied coldly.

She glared at him. "No i am not! You have Raven and if she thinks im with someone else, she wont have any reason to suspects us you idiot!"

"Im not going to tolerate this, Terra. If this gets out of hand, he's leaving."

"Damn you Wilson, you're just jealous. You better behaive when he gets here, or so help me i will tell Raven everything!"

Wilson's eyes narrowed as he gripped her arm tighter. "You wouldn't dare." He growled.

She jerkwed away from him.

"Terra!" Raven called from inside the house, then stepped out to the back yard. "Richard's on the phone."

"Just try me, Wilson." She said under her breath as she passed him.

Raven gave her the phone, telling her that Richard wanted to talk to her. He was having trouble finding her house so she gave him the directions as he drove. He suggested that she should wait outside for him so he would get the right house.

She was still talking on the phone when he said he spotted her and parked in their drive way. She smirked when she confirmed his picture wasn't exagerrated, in fact he was even more handsome than she thought.

Richard was wearing a black longsleeve shirt and faded jeans. His eyes hidden by dark sunglasses, just like most of his pictures that she'd seen, and his hair was also spiked up.

He took a buquet of roses from his car, and gave them to her. Delighted, she led him inside the house to introduce him.

Wilson was in the living room as Raven took Melvin in her room. As she shut the door, she gasped. "Robin?"

Robin was standing casually talking to Wilson. Terra was admiring the scent of the roses. When he heard the door close, he turned to face her. Both of them stood frozen for a mere second, their shocked expression went unoticed by Terra.

Wilson saw it all.

**A/N: So now that Wilson saw their reactions, what will he think of them? Hmm yay for suspence :D It's another short chapter, i hope you all like it! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**

**1) got that from a fav movie; How To Deal**


	4. Chapter 4

**City Boy**

**RothGraysonKydd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**(NEWS! I've updating and changing it thanks to Raven1777's advice, she and i will now be co-writting this story. Thats why there's been a delay in the updates.)**

**Special Thanks to: **

**Liliac Gurl: glad to hear you like :)**

**raven1777: Wow i really appreciate the support, i hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks again! **

* * *

Chapter Four

Raven heard the car park into the drive way as she explained to Melvin to stay in her room all night. Tonight was a special night for Auntie Terra, with that said Melvin nodded like a good girl and followed her mom into her room.

"Its nice to meat you, Wilson." Raven heard their guest say.

"Ah yes, Richard..."

"Grayson," Terra finished. Then she mention that he worked with Wayne Insdustries and sure enough Wilson began talking about Slade Corps, his own organized business. As Richard explained what he did, and why he was here, Wilson offered him a partneship. To become his apprentice.

"Bruce sent me here, he's considering opening a new bussines here in Jump City. He's putting me in charge of it."

The sound of the door closing caught his attention, his head turned towards Raven's direction. He felt speechless.

Terra broke the sudden silence. "These flowers are delightful, thank you Richard."

"Come, I'll get a vase for those." Wilson placed his hand on her back, slightly forcing her towards the kitchen.

"This isn't happening." Raven was shocked.

"Raven," He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Richard? You're not Robin?"

"No, i mean yes, i am." He stuttered. "Its an old nickname Roy gave me in highschool. I didn't mean to mislead you."

"So you where here for Terra all along." She glared at him.

"I never knew you were involved with anyone!"

She crossed her arms. "Hmmp!"

"Please Raven...I-" Robin kissed her, taking her by surprise. She shoved him away, and slapped him.

"I was drunk, im not making the same mistake again!" Raven walked away, asking her self why she was feeling so guilty.

* * *

Wilson chuckeld. "I think your boyfriend has already meet Raven."

"Why would you say that?" She said, fixing the roses in a clear vase.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at her? The only reason why he didn't say anything was because he's here for you. Im warning you now Terra, if he even thinks about touching Raven-"

"Dont start this again! I am sick of you acting like this."

"Then why did you bring him here and didn't even tell me about it before?" He hissed.

"Becase i figured i could get away with it!" She taunted him, knowing he was having a hard time restraining himself from hurting her. "You dont scare me Wilson, because i know you're afraid of Raven leaving you."

He knew she was right. Without another word, he left to join the other two left alone before they did anything that he wouldn't like. Terra announced dinner was ready. Raven took some food for Melvin, then waited till she fell asleep to join the other three out side in the living room.

Wilson stood up after they finished, taking Raven outside with him. It was already dark, he knew how much she enjoyed watching the stars on warm days like this.

Robin was ready to leave, Terra was walking him to the door.

"Dinner was great, Terra." Robin comlimented. "It was nice to finally meet you, Terra. Good-bye."

Terra blushed when Richard kissed her on the cheeks. "Richard, I know this is going to sound crazy, but uh, are interested in Raven?"

Surprised, Robin stutered. "Well, uh... Raven's a nice girl, attractive yeah but no. Um Im not really interested." Through the whole time, he didn't look her in the eyes, completely avoiding her gaze searching for his.

* * *

While driving home, the only thing Robin could think about was seeing her again. But how was that possible? He didn't know how much longer he would stay, he still had that meating tomorrow morning. Soon afterwards he was supposed return to Gotham as soon as Bruce called him. He didn't feel like leaving, not until he saw Raven again.

He drove back to the hotel, drinking a cup of coffee before he went into his room. There was a small table against the far wall, his papers scattered near by the phone. The room was dark and quiet, he didn't mind that one bit. He took the phone and dialed.

At the second ring, someone answered. "Hello?"

Robin sighed. "Roy?"

"Is that you Dick?" Roy sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, is Kori busy?"

"Kind of, what do you need?"

"I have to see her."

"What?" Roy yelled.

"Raven, I _need _to see Raven again."

"Damn, for a second i thought- nevermind, i'll get Kori."

A couple of minutes passed when he heard Kori's voice. He began by explaining why he was there. The meeting he had wasn't his only reason, he didn't bother going into detail about that, he went straight to online dating. At first it didn't make sence to her, so he had to repeat himself even more clearly.

"I meet Terra in a chatroom not too long ago. The more i learned about her, the more i started to like her. Then my father sends me here, and i thought it would be a great oppoturnity finally meet her. So i came here as soon as possible." His voice that rushed once again, stopped. Kori heard him sigh, happily. "But then I meet Raven.

"I completely forgot about Terra." He confessed. "Raven, what can i say about her. She's something different."

"Um Robin?" Kori hesitated to interupt him. "You do realize, she's involved with-"

"Wilson, yeah Terra told me. But still it doesn't mean we dont have a chance." He was very hopeful.

"No, please listen. Raven's engaged to Wilson. I am happy that you have appeared in her life, but she's very happy to marry him." She replied sadly.

"Kori, Im determined to win her over. That's why i have to see her."

There was a pause. "Fine but only because i trust Roy's word about you... Raven takes her daughter Melvin to Jump City Memorial Park every saturday around two. She stays there most of the day."

"Thats great! Thanks a lot Kori. Oh, one last thing... Tell me, what's Melvin like?"

This delighted Kori, it showed her that Robin care about everything in Raven's life. She started with the adoption, completly suprising Richard, but Raven loved her as if she was her own. She adopted her about two years ago, raising her with Wilson's help. She mentioned that Raven didn't have to work because Wilson supported her. Then Robin asked about Melvin's favorites, what she loves and what she disliked. They talked till midnight by then, Roy was nagging that he wanted to spend some quiality time with Kori.

Robin tried to fight against his sleep, but it took him over. Tomorrow was going to be a big important day.

**A/N: Ok thats Chapter 4 for you :) Thanks again for reviewing!  
**

**Small (and i do mean small) preview for next chapter.**

"I can make you happy Raven, I know it. I see it in your eyes that you're loosing what you once had for Wilson..."

Melvin spotted them together, wondering why her mommy was with a stranger. She told her little group to stay put while she walked over to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**City Boy**

**RothGraysonKydd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**RobRae4ever: awesome, thanks :)**

**Raven1777: Thanks again for your advice, i can't wait until we start co-writing this (ok, this is a bit embarrassing but i lost your e-mail address, pls message me again so we can begin, thanks XD). Things are going to start changing after this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Robin woke up to the sound of room service arriving, bringing him breakfast. He ate quickly as he dressed in his black suit. He rushed when he noticed how late he was for his meeting. He ran out to the garage, where his black Volvo was waiting for him right next to his motorcyble. He got in the car and drove off.

He arrived at his destination just a few minutes before the meeting started. He pulled out a suitcase from the trunk, smilling when he saw a park entrance a few blocks down the street. He hoped it was the memorial park Kori told him about - since he didn't have time to look up directions. He was glad that he barely made it inside just in time for the meeting to start.

Hours passed, Robin's meeting was a success or at least he thought so. He could only hope that they would all agree on a new Wayne bussiness in Jump City. He was the last one to step out of the office, he looked at his watch it was almost five o'clock. Praying that Raven was stll at the park, he removed his jacket and tie. He sighed, making his way back to the Volvo.

Robin shook his head once inside the car and pulled out his sunglasses from his glove compartment. Luck was on his side as he spotted Raven with a small child as he pulled out of the parking lot. His nerves almost got the best of him, waiting in the car for the light to change color. Raven and her little girl were crossing the street two cars infront of him. He saw Melvin glancing directly towards his car, right through the window, she caught his gaze for a momment.

The black Volvo drove past Raven and Melvin as they headed towards the park's entrance. As usual they went to the large play ground while Raven sat on the bench, watching Melvin play. On some occasions, Raven would be playing with her on the swings or waiting for her at the bottom of the slide. Not today, there was something on her mind that was distracting her.

She noticed tension in her house ever since Wilson found out about Richard, or Robin. Whatever he wanted to go by, she insisted she didn't care. But she felt there was something she was missing, Terra annoyed Wilson over the smallest things that drove him to threatened her out of ther house. She didn't know why, but he seemed bothered by the thought of Terra and Richard together almost as much as she was.

"Hey," Robin was standing right in front of her.

She looked up at him. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, i just wanted to see you."

"Why? You're with Terra now." She bitterly replied.

"I never said that."

Nether of them spoke for a while, they just watched as Melvin began to play with two other little kids, a red head boy who held a small blanket, and a toddler who could barely walk.

"I know this is awfully forward of me, but i can't stop thinking about you, Raven." He said it low enough for only her to hear.

She was lost, she didn't know what to say, so he kept on talking.

"I can make you happy Raven, i know it."

"You don't know anything." Angry tears started to form in her eyes, she was still hurt that he was with Terra. She glared at him. "Why are you here? I am getting married soon. Why don't you just get lost."

Raven stood up without waiting for his answer, and walked up to Melvin. She picked her up, Robin caught her faint voice say. "C'mon honey, its time to go home."

He was about to follow her, when his phone rang. Bruce was on the other line. "Perfect timing." He muttered angrily.

**A/N: Raven's only trying to push him away just so that she doesn't get hurt. A super short update, but i have to give you guys something before i change it up a bit. No preview today, because i have no idea whats going to happen next.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**City Boy**

**RothGraysonKydd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Special Thanks to everyone who still keeping up with this story, thanks also for the several reviews ****J**

Chapter Six

Bruce called him, telling him that he needed Robin home as soon as possible. After the phone call, he offered to drive the girls home.

Robin picked up Melvin gently out of his car, trying to keep her from waking up. Subconsciously she snuggled closer to him. Raven closed her door and rushed to open her front door, leading him towards Melvin's room.

She noticed the house was awfully quiet. Once maybe twice she called out their names. Still there was no answer from anyone. Suddenly there was noise that startled Robin and Raven. She knew it was coming from downstairs.

"Please, stay here with Melvin." Raven closed the door behind her. She followed the sound of her noise down the stairs, shouting their names again. Her heart was pounding.

Robin dashed out of the room, right after her. He found her shaking form stand in front a wide open door.

"Raven! What's wrong?" Robin called out from the top of the stairs. Slowly he made his way towards her, following her gaze. His eyes widened in horror, Terra was covering her naked form with the bed sheets as Wilson shamelessly dressed himself.

"Wilson, h-how could you d-do this?" Raven was in hysterics. She glared at Terra before she gave her excuses. "With Terra?"

Her breathing became shallow, her tears escaping as her teeth grinded together. Wilson walked towards her, she flinched away from his touch. She hated how calm he looked right now.

Wilson chuckled. "My, my Raven. It seems you've caught me."

"Damn you!" Robin roared, his swinging fist making hard contact with Wilson's face.

"Richard!"

"Robin!"(1)

Both of the girls called in unison. The two men broke into a fight. Terra stood with the sheets wrapped around her, as she yelled at Robin and Wilson to calm down.

Raven kept yelling at Wilson, trying to pull him off of Robin. Wilson shoved her away but that only caused Robin's frustration to grow. He stood up, charging toward Wilson again and failed.

"Robin, please stop it!"

Robin was struggling to get out of Wilson's grasp. "Get Melvin and take her out of here, Raven!"

She didn't move, she just couldn't. She felt frozen in place, not even Robin's words would make her move. Wilson shoved Robin towards Terra, but Robin found his way back to Raven.

"Leave." Wilson wiped off the blood from his chin. "And take this _trash_ with you." His head motioned towards Raven.

"Go to hell!" She snarled. She wanted to tear him apart herself, but Robin held her back. Slowly he pushed her out the door, both of them surprised to see Melvin at the top of the stairs. There was fear in her eyes, she was trying so hard not to cry.

Raven ran to pick up Melvin, trying to soothe her when she knew there was something wrong with her parents.

Robin then took Melvin, asking Raven to pack some clothes. "I'm getting you out of here, you don't deserve this." Robin stood close to her as she packed a few bags of their clothes.

"Where? I have no where to go!" She asked him impatiently.

"We'll go to Kori's and I'll help you too." Raven nodded even though she knew he would leave soon.

The ride towards Kori's was silent, and for once she was glad that she lived across the city. All that time she was thinking about what she was going to tell her friend. After all they had been right about Wilson, he was never good for her. Even though she knew her friends wouldn't say it out loud, she was not looking forward to the 'I told you so' look all over her friends faces.

Robin on the other hand wanted to so desperately take her with him to Gotham. But what would Bruce say? Would he scowl for bringing yet another girl, one with a child? He could already him hear him say, 'its always the same with you Dick'. He didn't want Bruce to think of her that way. He was wrong, Raven was different. He was falling for her, but what could he do to help her?

They arrived faster then they both had expected. By now Melvin had fallen asleep again, they went through the same thing as they did earlier today. Raven knocked on Kori's door, and Roy answered.

"What's up?"

"Where's Kori?" Robin asked as he stepped through, Raven quietly stepping behind him.

Roy could tell there was something wrong so without a word he led them to Kori's room. She gasped when she saw Raven on the edge of tears. Kori had Roy take Robin and Melvin to the guest room.

It was the same room he was in before, bringing back memories of that night. He sighed before placing Melvin gently on the bed. After Richard covered her, Roy left towards Kori's room where Robin could clearly hear Raven crying. Robin shut his eyes tight, he was trying to block his memory of Terra and Wilson. _'Why did they have to hurt her like this?'_

He sat down next to Melvin, she looked so peaceful sleeping. When he pinched the bridge of his nose, he noticed that the sobbing stopped and Raven had walked into the room. Without a word she sat down on the other side of her child, he turned when he felt the pressure on the bed. Surely he was surprised by her sudden calm expression, but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. It nearly killed him. Richard looked away.

They didn't say anything, Robin had no idea what to say to her. He was afraid if he spoke, he would break her fragile state.

A strange aroma filled the room when Kori walked in with a steaming cup for Raven. Kori gripped Raven's hand after she took her tea. She looked equally fragile.

"Dick." Roy stood at the door with his arms crossed. When Robin turned to look at him, he signaled him to join him. The girls didn't turn when he left and closed the door. The only light in the room was from a lamp to the right of the bed.

Kori wrapped her arm around Raven. "It will be alright, Raven. You are strong, I know you can get past this."

"I can't. I _loved_ him." That word was now like poison in her mouth. She asked herself how could she have fallen for that stupid trick. Why did she does she always fall for someone who ends up hurting her so much? "He made me believe he loved me, and just like Malcolm (2) he tricked me in the end."

"I am glad that Richard brought you here. He's very kind to you, Rachel." She whispered, careful not to wake up Melvin.

Raven nodded. "Kori..." She hesitated to confess it. "When he kissed me, it made me forget all my fears and worries while I was with him. Everything!"

"Including _him_?"

She hated to admit it. "Yes."

"Then give him a chance."

"Kori, he came here for Terra! Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how hard it was for me to control myself that night?"

"Rae, you must understand that he is here to help you. I don't know that many men who would do this for a woman."

She looked away from Kori knowing she was right. "Robin is different."

**A/N: Short but it helps move the story along. As I had previously note, the changes will NOT be made anymore. I lost my USB drive, including all. my other fics. Yeah im P.O'd. To add to the list, my car got broken into n my laptop was stole. Everything gone… oh well. I manage to keep backup copy in my old comp n took it out from the garage. Alls well, that ends well… I guess. Hope u enjoyed my sappy note :) **

**Please Review! **

**1) Terra calls him Richard, Raven calls him Robin, if this is too confusing let me know so that ill just stick Robin only :)**

**2) Malcom - Malchior... i dont really want to get into that too much, just to show that she had a bad history with other men. Because of that she found it hard to trust men, but with Wilson she thought she had over came that, but now that he's betrayed her, she's back to thinking that men are all the same.**


	7. Chapter 7

**City Boy**

**RothGraysonKydd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Special Thanks to everone who review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Robin was furious, his pacing back and forth annoyed Roy to no end. But that didn't matter to him, he was just trying to figure out what he was going to do now.

He really cared about Raven, he thought it would be easy to convince her to leave Wilson, but now that she found out he cheated on her with someone _he_ was supposed to date was just outrageous and unbelievable.

He had never expected to just meet Raven right before he was supposed to be with someone else. He also didn't think he would fall for her just like that, then by coincidence see her again.

The thing that frustrated him the most was going back to Gotham the next day. He knew he absolutely had to go but he didn't want to leave Raven alone. He wasn't going to walk away from her again.

"What do I do?" His pacing still hadn't stopped.

"Enough, you can't fix everything." Roy said, even though it was clear that he didn't like it either. "Perhaps its better this way, if she hadn't found out today, she would've known about it sooner or later."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I really want to help her. You don't know how much this is hurting me to see her this way!"

Roy glared at Robin. "You don't think I know? I would do the same thing if I found out someone hurt Kori. I never seen you care for someone so much as you are for Raven now."

Robin looked skeptical. He reached into his pocket and fished out a credit card from his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"I have to leave tomorrow." He handed the credit card to Roy. "This is for her. Tell her whatever she needs, she can have it. There's something I need to take care of before I leave."

Just as Robin was about to open the front door, Roy gripped his arm, stopping him from walking out. "I'm not letting you do anything stupid."

"I won't." He shrugged Roy's grip away.

Right now, Roy knew Robin's words meant nothing. His promises were always empty whenever he let his anger out of hand.

"You don't think I know you're going back there. Revenge isn't the answer Dick, you can't do this to yourself."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Tell me!"

"Promise you won't go back. Don't promise to me, do it for her."

Robin's face softened, he ached inside. Letting out a frustrated growl, he walked be to sit down on the couch.

The hours passed slower than before, he just didn't have the patience in him right now. He wasn't counting down till he had to leave, he was waiting for Roy to fall asleep so that he could leave. The only thing that happened was Kori showing up with the empty cup, saying Raven fell asleep along with her child.

Roy asked her to make a pot of coffee before telling her to go to sleep, he would watch over Robin. It made him feel like a spoiled child as Roy waited with him. He wasn't even allowed to have coffee to calm his nerves. By five AM his eyes were slowly closing to catch his sleep, but a ring in his pocket startled him.

"Master Dick." The man's voice was older but caring none the less.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I called to remind you, young Master, that your flight home is schedule at seven forty-five."

Robin sighed, "Of course thanks Alfred. Wait-"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. It'll try to make it."

"Try? But young Master-" Robin shut the phone and put it on the small table before Alfred could finish. He did not want to explain what's going on, it just too much on him. He trusted his butler with his life, but right now wasn't the best time.

Robin left, this time Roy didn't try to stop him. It was too late for him to even try anything. He still left the credit card and his cell phone so that Raven could get a hold of him. The black Volvo sped out of the driveway, leading Robin back to his hotel. Once he arrived, he quickly picked up his belongings and checked out. That just barely left time for him to make it to Jump City's airport.

He checked his watch, barely having time for a phone call. He walked towards a pay phone and dialed. Unfortunately, no one answered. He tried two more times but still no answer. He sighed, giving up for now. He was sure that by now everyone was still sleeping there.

* * *

Restless, she twisted and turned in the bed. As much as she wanted to keep sleeping, her eyes were already wide open. She sighed in frustration as she stood up and walked out to the living room. Right as she walked past the small table in the middle of the living room, she heard a phone ring.

In the center of the table was a cell phone vibrating with every ring. She knew it was his, but where was he? She knew the answer before she had even asked her self the question, he was going home.

She covered her mouth as she muffled her sobbing. The phone kept ringing again until it finally stopped, she walked away from it to make her self another cup of herbal tea. She thought about Melvin once she started to prepare her breakfast. She had to find a way to explain to Melvin that she wasn't going to see _father_ ever again.

Kori walked into the kitchen soon afterwards, hugging Raven to give her some sort of comfort. "Hey, sweaty, are you feeling better today?" She asked, concerned. Raven loved how easily Kori made her feel slightly better.

That still didn't mean she wasn't a bit depressed. "Robin left." She managed to choke out without crying. "He had to. He left his phone."

"And his credit card." Roy startled the girls, he handed her the card. "He said you can have whatever you need.... Take it. Don't worry about the bill, he's loaded like Wil-" He mentally slapped himself for almost mentioning his name. He was slightly surprised by Raven's deadpan expression. He worried about her now, he didn't know Raven that well but he knew enough to know that something about her changed.

The next time that Robin called, Melvin was already done eating, while Raven ignored the call. Roy answered and handed Raven the phone.

"Raven, are you there? It's me, Robin. Please answer me. Fine, just listen... I miss you. I wish that you would be here with me right now. I wish that you didn't have to face this alone."

She finally held the phone and walked back into the room for privacy. "Robin...Dick, I'm lost."

"It's ok, I'm here for you." His voice was soft and comforting to her. "How's Melvin doing?"

She gave him a small smile even though she knew he couldn't see it. "She asked for you this morning."

"Yea?"

"She misses you...Thank you Dick."

"What for?"

"For everything. I hate to admit it, but Kori and my other friends never approved of Wi-- my relationship, they were right. It almost pulled me away from them. I wonder how long _he's_ been doing this to me." Raven sighed. "I should've seen this coming."

"Rae, things happen and you can't control them. But I want you to forget about it."

"I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning of course. Let me help you."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm.... for some reason I thought this chapter might have been a little bit longer. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**City Boy**

**RothGraysonKydd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 8

Raven's POV

Everyday, he would call me at the same time.

Everyday, his voice would calm my every nerve when he spoke to me.

Everyday, he would talk to Melvin and make her laugh as if there was no worry in the world. And because of him, there isn't anything for her to worry about. Melvin never mentioned Wilson, she didn't even react when I told her that he wasn't going to be in our lives. She hugged me because she knew clearly how it had affected me.

I stared at her in amazement now as she was playing with Kori and her teddy bear Bobby. She was doing a lot better than I was. I found it hard to believe that Wilson would ever cheat on me, but I saw with my own eyes. Robin was saw it as well, he was proof that it wasn't a dream... a nightmare that I felt trapped in.

Robin would meet with all of us -including Kori, Roy, Victor and Karen- at the park, every Saturday and play with Melvin. Somehow Robin managed to make me forget about him, and eventually our friendship developed into a serious relationship. And just like Kori and Roy, I only got to see him on the weekends.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur. But as weeks turned into months, Robin's calls became less and less frequent. His visit were cut shorter, I didn't question him at first but then I started to realize that this also couldn't be controlled. It just happened. I hated to admit, but I was becoming depressed again.

After almost a year since I found out about Wilson and Terra, I never heard from Robin again. Whenever i asked Roy about him, he would say he's busy at work. Robin would show up eventually, right?

I thought he would, but three months past since I last saw him. It hurt when Melvin would ask about him, I had no answer for her. Even at night's after she was sleeping I could hear her calling out his name, I cried silently every time.

Eventually the fourth month came, I knew he left me for certain. He hadn't called, he never even visited. I stopped crying for him, I knew this would happen again. I had to be strong for Melvin.

Two days ago when I was sitting on the living room couch, I looked at the table in front of me where his cell phone was. That morning I shredded his credit card, but as I waited for the phone to ring, I knew I was hoping for a miracle to happen. Before I decided to throw away his phone as well, I received a call for a job interview. It was all I needed to help me pick up my life once again.

Now as I waited for my nerves to calm down, I took a deep breath before heading into the a large building, a new company that had yet to put its name up. As I walked up to the recptionist, I looked around. The place may have been going under construction out side, but in the inside it was beautiful. I didn't have too much time to admire it though, since the receptionist called out to me.

"Raven Roth, I have an appointment today." I could barely hear the sound of my voice.

"Ah yes, he's waiting for you in the office. Come this way." She stood up from her desk, and I followed.

I frowned slightly. "I hope im not too late."

She laughed a careless laugh. "No, no don't worry. I'm used to him being here completly early. You're the only appointment for today."

It surprised me to hear this, making me wonder if I was the only one, why make the interview as early as ten o'clock. We stopped shortly after wards to a large pair of wooden doors, with long silver handles. She signaled for me to enter as she walked away.

I took a deep breath one last time to clear my mind before I stepped into the office. A tall dark haired man stood facing the window. I could only see his silhouette as he shifted a little for him to see me, but not the other way around.

"Ah, Miss Roth, glad you could make it. Please take a seat." His voice sounded awfully familiar to me. Before I could register who's voice it belonged to, he turned around. His long hair was slick back, and his black tux made his blue eyes stand out. I gasped.

"Robin!" I stood still, unsure as if i should run into his arms because this felt like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

He made the first moved by walking right in front of me, his cocky smirk never got old. "Raven..." He took my hand and kissed it. I just stared at him speechless, before I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him tight. Tears streamed down my face. His scent, of so familiar and yet so hard to describe. It was his scent. He was back.

**A/N: I've been holding out this chapter for a over 6 months. Why? because I didn't like it, and to be honest at this point I lost interest in this particular story so i thought it would be best to wrap this up as simple as possible (i almost didn't post this either but what good is a story without an ending?). I geez i feel like i totally chickened out but what else can i do, i really dont want to force this story.**

**With this, I give you guys a final goodbye for this story. This is the last chapter, so i hope you all enjoyed reading this! **

**Special Thanks to the following for the support: Katherine, SilverRacen72955, Sculllyga, Heartless16, i14, Raven1777, RobRae4ever, Koga's-biggest fan, Liliac Gurl, AtlantaGeorgia, Blz1990, and Fiery Dragon164.**


End file.
